


I Dare You

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I promise, darling - Freeform, from EzmEmily here on AO3, here be smut, hope you like it, prompt based fic, there will be smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Tom have a sleepover with the works, and a game of Truth or Dare gets a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> I know it's not finished yet, but I figured I should at least give you something since you've waited so patiently for so long.

“Get ready for the best night you’ve ever had,” Tom called as he entered my flat with his spare key. I fluffed my hair one last time as I looked in the mirror in my bedroom. “Where’s my best girl?”

“Coming,” I called before I grabbed a stack of DVD’s and made my way into my living room. Tom and I were going to have a sleepover like we used to when we were teenagers, so there was a table full of unhealthy snacks and all sorts of other things that we had planned. I was in just a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I had on a small bit of makeup just so I would look put together, but nothing flashy. “There’s my TomTom!”

I set down the DVD cases and ran into his embrace. He laughed and scooped me up into his arms, spinning me a circle before setting me down and kissing my forehead.

“Hello, Kitten,” Tom murmured as he crushed me in a hug. Tom had called me that since we were young. One night, he’d woken up at one of our sleepovers and he swore later that he heard me make a noise that sounded like a kitten’s ‘mew’s. I denied it utterly, but the nickname still stuck. Tom pointed to the counter where there were a couple of plastic grocery bags. “I brought your favorites.”

“Oh, yay! Thank you, Tom. You didn’t have to,” I muttered against his chest. We were both reluctant to let go because he’d been away for so long. It’d been months since we saw each other last.

“Of course I did, sweetheart,” he said, and I placed a small kiss on his collarbones before I could stop myself. I felt my cheeks heat up as I turned my head away and gently disentangled myself from Tom’s arms. I wandered into the kitchen and heard his footsteps padding gently after mine. His shoes were discarded neatly in the corner next to my rain boots, and I couldn’t help but smile at how domestic this all seemed. We could have been a married couple unloading groceries and getting ready for dinner. Considering that I’d had a crush on Tom for as long as I’d known the man, I tried desperately not to think of us in any capacity except as friends lest I succumb to the urge to hope for what would never be. After all, Tom deserved models and other actresses, not a writer who usually stayed holed up in her apartment banging her head on a keyboard when writer’s block struck. His arm brushed up against mine, and I hurried to move away and grab the items out of the plastic bags. “Are you alright, darling? You seem a bit jumpy tonight?”

“Me? I’m fine,” I said in what I prayed was a casual tone as I put the pints of Ben and Jerry’s in the freezer for later. I started a little when Tom wrapped his arms around me from behind and nuzzled the crook of my neck. “What are you doing, TomTom?”

“Mmm…missed you,” he purred as he kissed the side of my neck. I froze, but as soon as he’d started, Tom pulled back and landed a soft smack to my ass. I squeaked in surprise, and the bastard had the gall to laugh as he waltzed into the living room toward the sofa. For the first time, I noticed that he was wearing a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt. Damnit, that man would be the death of me! I shamelessly watched his perfect ass as he walked, and had to physically force myself to turn away and shut the freezer door. “Which movie’s first?”

“Whatever you’d like. I’ve seen them all before, so it doesn’t matter to me,” I called as I stuck a bag of popcorn into the microwave. A couple of hours later, we were snuggled on the sofa in each other’s arms as the end credits started to roll. The empty bowl that once held our popcorn was on the coffee table, and we’d already gone through a couple of cans each of soda. “What next? Another movie? Pizza? A game?”

“Hm, how about we order some pizza and play a game till it gets here? How does that sound, Kitten?”

“Sounds perfect to me,” I replied as I peeled myself away from his side. Tom’s arms came up and pulled me back down against him, thwarting my attempts to get to the phone. “What in the world are you doing? I thought you said you wanted pizza?”

“I do, but I don’t want you to get up. Oh! I know!” Tom exclaimed as he reached into the pocket of his sweatpants. I glanced down at his crotch and had to look immediately away. A large bulge was outlined perfectly but Tom’s sweats. Why did he always have to go commando? Tom pulled his cell out of his pocket and handed it to me. “There you are. Now I can still have you right here where you belong.”

“You shouldn’t say things like that Tom. One of these days I’ll think you mean them,” I said as I dialed the number for the pizza place. Once I’d placed our order, I handed Tom’s cell back and we sat facing each other on the sofa. “So what game did you have in mind?”

“How about Truth or Dare? It’s been a long time since you and I played it,” Tom said with a gleam in his eye. “I’m curious to see if any of your answers have changed.”

Neither Tom nor I had much in the way of inhibitions when it came to playing Truth or Dare. We’d both answer virtually any question, no matter how scandalous, and we’d participate in nearly any dare, no matter how ridiculous. Last time, the both of us had imbibed just a little too much Jameson, and Tom had gotten nosey with his Truth questions. I got nosey right back, and soon we both knew every little detail of our sexual experiences and fantasies. Only a couple of my answers had changed over the years, though.

“Alright, you first since you suggested the game,” I said, and I decided to start out tame. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to take off your shirt,” I said. Immediately I regretted my decision, but I tried to make it seem as though I was sticking by what I’d said. Tom blushed and winked at me before he peeled off his black shirt. His pale chest was thoroughly gorgeous, and old memories surfaced of Tom and me swimming together as teens.

“Right then. Your turn,” Tom said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Coward.”

“Fine, dare,” I said, and Tom’s eyes sparkled with triumph.

“Fair is fair. Lose the shirt, love,” Tom said, and I felt my cheeks heat up significantly. I fiddled with the hem for a moment before Tom finally caught on to the fact that I was uncomfortable. “What’s wrong, Kitten?”

“I…I’m not exactly…wearing a bra,” I said quietly, and Tom’s eyes widened.

“Y-you don’t have to do the dare if you don’t want to—“

“No, it’s…it’s fine. It’s the rule,” I said, and before I could lose my courage, I sucked in a deep breath and tore my shirt over my head. I know that Tom must have caught a glimpse of my breasts, because his eyes were glued to my chest where I had the fabric of my shirt bunched up to cover my peaked nipples. Tom licked his lips and scooted a little closer to me on the sofa. His hands came up and rested on mine where they were fisting the material of my shirt.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, love. It’s just me. May I see you?” Tom asked as he coaxed my hands and the fabric of the shirt away from my chest. When I was finally revealed, Tom’s mouth dropped open a little. One of his hands inched forward as if to touch me, but he stopped himself at the last moment. As his hand hovered a few inches away from one of my breasts, he looked up at me pleadingly. “P-Please, darling, may I?”

I nodded my head in consent, and Tom’s hand moved slowly forward, giving me plenty of time to revoke my permission. I gasped when his fingertips brushed lightly over the rosey pink bud that was my nipple.

“You are beautiful, my darling. Absolutely fucking gorgeous,” Tom said as he tested the weight and feeling of my breasts in his palms. “Truth or dare?”

“I just went, Tom. It’s your turn.”

“Please, darling. I’ll go twice, but I want you to pick again,” Tom said in a quiet voice as his hands explored me. I silenced a moan that was working its way up my throat. “Truth or dare, love?”

“T-Truth,” I answered, and this time Tom didn’t stop me.

“Have…Have you thought about…us?” He asked with a hitched voice, and I froze at the question.

“What about us?”

“Have you ever thought about us d—“

Tom was cut off by a knock on the door, and I tossed my shirt on to go answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible. I should've had this finished a long time ago. Anyway, here ya go.

The pizza delivery guy from down the block was at the door with our order and I retrieved my wallet to pay him. When I reemerged from my bedroom with my wallet, I was just in time to see Tom holding the pizza boxes and closing the door.

“Tom, you didn’t pay him, did you?” I asked with a slight tinge of horror in my voice.

“Of course I did, darling,” Tom said as he set the pizzas on the counter.

“Damnit, Tom. You knew it was my turn to pay,” I said. Sometimes the man could be gentlemanly to a fault. So I did what I always did when he pulled this stunt. I snatched the receipt from him and looked at the amount, then when he had his back turned, I slipped the exact amount of cash he’d paid into his overnight bag. I knew for a fact that he never looked in that hidden pocket until he got home and unpacked. I put my wallet away while Tom got out plates from my cupboard, then wandered back over to him. “So what were you going to ask me when the pizza guy interrupted?”

Tom froze with a slice of pizza hovering above his plate, and I carried on as if I didn’t notice.

“Oh, nothing. It was just a game,” Tom said, and I grabbed some pizza of my own.

“Then why don’t we continue?” I asked. As soon as we sat back on the sofa, I took off my shirt again. Tom had never put his back on, so I figured I might as well try and keep the game going. “I believe you were in the middle of asking me a truth question?”

Tom froze when I took off my shirt with his plate in his lap.

“Uh…Yeah, I…” Tom cleared his throat and set his pizza on the table. “I was going to…ask you if you had ever thought about… _us_.”

I had spent too much time thinking about us.

“You’re my dearest friend, Tom. Of course I think about us,” I said, but Tom took my plate and set it on the table next to his. His hands grasped mine and I blushed as I looked into his eyes.

“No, I meant…Have you ever thought about us being more than just friends?” He asked, and I was so stunned that I just stared at him for a moment. “Shit, I shouldn’t have said anything. God, I’ve cocked up our friendship now, haven’t I?”

He released my fingers and covered his face with his hands.

“No! No, Tom, you didn’t, I promise,” I said moving forward and coaxing his hands away so that I could see his face. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes as I gently cupped his cheeks with my palms. “I _have_ thought of us, darling, more times than I feel comfortable admitting.”

“You have?” Tom looked stunned. “I’m not the only one, then?”

“No, TomTom, you’re not the only one,” I answered before I knelt on either side of his hips. Our lips met and Tom’s arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer until I was flush against him. The feeling of our bare chests rubbing against each other was heavenly, and I could feel my nipples hardening again. Tom’s cock was doing the same beneath me, and I ground my hips down against him. He moaned into my mouth and allowed his hands to slide under the edge of my sweatpants to squeeze my ass.

“Oh, fuck! You went commando, too?” Tom asked, and I nodded my head sheepishly. “First no bra and now no panties? What in hell am I going to do with you, you naughty little girl?”

“Hm, fuck me?” I asked sliding one hand between us to squeeze his cock through his pants. Tom groaned and sat up with me still in his lap. He picked me up and carried me into my bedroom, laying me down and blanketing me with his warm body. Tom tugged my sweats off and I yanked at his until his cock was bobbing proud and free above my abdomen. “Fuck, you’re huge!”

“Ehehe! I take it you approve, then? I seem to remember you had something of a size kink,” Tom said with a gleam in his eyes. He kicked his sweats off the rest of the way and spread my legs. Tom knelt between them and started stroking his cock as he admired how I was splayed open for him. “Oh, yes. You are so amazing. I knew you had a gorgeous body hiding beneath those rags. You’ve always been beautiful to me, but now…Oh my God, you’re fucking perfect, darling.”

“Says the perfect man kneeling above me,” I said as I absent-mindedly reached a hand up and started massaging one of my breasts. Tom’s eyes locked on my hand and he let out a loud moan as his hand sped up a little on his cock.

“Unh, (y/n), if you keep doing that, I’ll not last long,” Tom said, and I giggled as I wrapped my hands around his cock and started stroking his hot length. Tom’s hand fell away and slid down to stroke my shaved mound. He batted away my hands and started kissing his way down my body. I whimpered when his hot mouth closed over one of my nipples and started sucking on the sensitive little bud, swirling his tongue around and grazing it lightly with his teeth. “So succulent…Oh, I’ve wanted to do this for so long, but tonight when you took off your shirt I thought I might have an aneurism if I didn’t get the chance to touch you! Let me worship you. Let me make you come for me, over and over again until your voice is hoarse from screaming my name.”

“Yes,” I gasped as I felt Tom kissing his way further down toward my dripping center. Every point of contact between our bodies was electrified and extremely sensitive—his lips, stubble, chin—everything was overloading me with sensation. “Tom, please! I…please, touch me! Anywhere, just do something!”

I whimpered in desperation, and Tom let out a huff of laughter.

“Aren’t you eager, little one? Oh, it’s alright. I’m looking forward to this, myself,” Tom said as he kissed his way down my navel and onto my inner thighs. Suddenly he stopped and all I could feel was his hot breath tickling my labia. Then he did it. His tongue darted out and swirled around my clit, collecting my essence before retreating. A single digit started sliding through my wetness, then prodded carefully at my entrance and pressed inside. Tom’s fingers were longer than mine, so he was able to reach deep inside me as he suckled at my clit. He moaned as his tongue traced intricate patterns, and soon a second digit slid inside me. His hand started pushing and pulling, pumping his fingers in and out of me and making me cry out as they curled and stroked at me. “I want to see you gush for me. Do you think you can do that for me?”

I’d never squirted before in my life, but maybe that was because I had no idea how to make myself do it. I nodded my head as another whimper worked its way out of my parted lips. Tom’s hand sped up, and I felt myself drawing nearer and nearer to a climax of epic proportions. “Come for me, darling. I know you want to…and you’re so damn close. Oh, fuck, I can feel you fluttering around my fingers!”

Seconds later I fell apart, clenching around his fingers as he sucked on my clit. My fingers clutched at his hair and I cried out in pleasure. Tom cleaned me with his tongue as I came down, and then he kissed his way back up my body.

“Open for me, darling,” he said in a quiet voice, and I did as he asked immediately. My mouth opened slightly, and I felt his wet fingers press gently against my lower lip making me moan as I tasted myself on his skin. “You’re delicious, aren’t you? Oh, yes. I’m going to take you now, love. Are you on the pill or would you prefer a condom?”

“I-I’m on the pill,” I stuttered as I felt the spongy head of his cock prodding the inside of my thigh. He lined himself up and thrust inside hard and fast. I shouted in a mix of pain and pleasure and grabbed his shoulders as he stilled himself inside me.

“You’re so tight! Are you okay, love?” Tom asked as he caressed my hips. I nodded my head and he started thrusting in and out at a slow, torturous pace. Countless thrusts, moans, whimpers, and minutes later, Tom and I both cried out our release. He shouted my name and I shouted his, and it felt like the world aligned as he spilled himself inside of me. “(Y/n), you…You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to be with you like this.”

He panted as he slipped his cock out of me and pulled me into his arms.

“I might have a general idea,” I replied nuzzling his neck and kissing his sweaty skin. “I’ve wanted you for just as long, you know.”

Tom chuckled quietly as we cuddled together in the soft sheets and kissed my forehead.

“We can clean up later, but for now I just want to hold you,” he murmured. “Besides, like I said before, you belong in my arms, and I don’t want to let go of you.”


End file.
